1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to chlor-alkali cells. More particularly, it refers to a cell for separating chlorine in gaseous form and sodium from salt without the presence of a membrane between the anolyte and catholyte.
2. Description of The Prior Art.
Although various membraneless gas generating apparatus are known such as the one for oxygen production shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,255,096 and chlorine production shown in 4,256,551, these apparatus suffer from intermittent gas production. Additionally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,551, close control must be maintained of the temperature of the brine in the system and there is no mechanism for automatically adding water and salt.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,363,713 and 4,419,207 describe a halogen generator submerged in water. A space between the anode and cathode is filled with salt. The salt bed and an upward water and brine flow maintains separation between the catholyte and anolyte. The generator must be periodically removed from the water to resupply the salt.
An apparatus is needed that will furnish a continuous supply of chlorine to a swimming pool as needed without constant manual attention.